Mensaje Equivocado
by AnyMarker
Summary: Dos caminos separados, corren paralelamente uno al lado del otro. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando un puente los obligue a encontrarse? Dos jóvenes opuestos han vivido inconscientes de la existencia del otro, pero un mensaje equivocado puede cambiarlo todo.


Desde la habitación de un hospital, cierto chico podía observar los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la gran ventana. Gracias a ellos era consciente de la calidez que existía en el exterior, pues dentro no había más que un indiferente frío, propio de un terreno sin la más mínima esperanza.

No importaba cuán feliz quisiera sentirse ese chico, mientras estuviese dentro de ese lugar no podría serlo, y tampoco había esperanzas de salir pronto de allí.

El nombre de esa ave enjaulada era Ai Mikaze, un joven de 17 años de complexión delgada y una salud delicada. Desde muy joven pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recluido en un hospital, por lo que hacer amigos nunca se le había hecho fácil. Siempre que volvía a la escuela se encontraba con nuevos personajes, y a veces estos nuevos alumnos ocupaban su lugar con los que en algún momento habían sido sus amigos.

Era realmente difícil vivir para él, ¿De qué le servía tener los mejores médicos? Si ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada más por él que mantenerlo en vigilancia día y noche. No importaba cuántos días pasaran, su condición parecía haberse montado en una montaña rusa que iba desde lo más alto del cielo a lo más profundo del mar. Siempre que parecía haberse estabilizado recaía, empeoraba o simplemente nada pasaba. Había perdido tantas cosas que ya no sabía ni siquiera si en algún momento podría ser feliz.

Pero ese día algo estaba por cambiar, su monocroma vida iba a cambiar. Claro, que en ese entonces él no era consciente de que un mensaje podía cambiarlo todo.

En esa ocasión estaba descansando después de su revisión matutina, como siempre jugueteaba con su celular. Lo había pedido la navidad pasada, y se había convertido en su mayor distracción. Después de todo, no podía ser exigente, no sabía cuánto tiempo viviría, así que lo mejor era no causarles más problemas a sus padres. Incluso cuando los médicos iban a diario para darle ánimos y esperanzas sobre un tratamiento experimental para su condición, él no les creía. No era seguro, y conocía demasiado bien sus probabilidades de sobrevivir.

El sonido de un "Ring" lo sorprendió, no esperaba ningún mensaje de sus padres ese día. Y al revisar el buzón de entrada, cierto anhelo surgió en su interior. Era un número desconocido, tal vez de alguien del pasado que quería hablar con él… Por supuesto que no, era obvio que simplemente era una confusión.

 _9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Juego_

 _Apresúrate el juego comienza en media hora :D_

 _Hora: 9:00 am_

El chico de orbes cian tuvo que pensar un poco antes de contestar, era evidentemente una equivocación… Pero tan solo por un momento quería saber lo que era tener una conversación con alguien de afuera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería recordar lo que era masajearse con un amigo, incluso si este era un desconocido. Ese era uno de sus pensamientos, y sin embargo su necesidad de hacer lo correcto le hacía olvidar su egoísmo.

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Lo siento…_

 _Disculpa, creo que te has equivocado de número. Deberías apresurarte a escribirle a la persona correcta, seguramente es necesario._

 _Hora: 9:09 am_

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: Qué vergüenza_

 _Oh, gracias por decírmelo. Voy a escribirle en estos momentos. ¿No quieres venir al partido? Se llevará a cabo en el edificio principal de la academia Saotome_

 _Hora: 9:13 am_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Lo siento_

 _Me gustaría ir, pero no puedo salir. Lo siento, así que te deseo mucha suerte._

 _Hora: 9:15 am_

Por un momento se quedó observando el celular, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del desconocido. Y como su subconsciente le decía, nunca llegó. Era estúpido de su parte pensar que alguien en el exterior se pasaría horas mirando su celular, como él que no tenía ninguna otra distracción. Además, si esa persona era deportista, seguramente tendría muchos amigos con los que salir al cine o conversar. ¿Por qué se tomaría la molesta de responderle a un desconocido como él? Que estaba destinado a morir o a vivir recluido dentro de esa blanca habitación. Debía recordar su posición.

Había sido un bebé prematuro, y gracias a eso su corazón no se había desarrollado completamente. Junto a ello, su sistema inmunológico presentaba debilidad, lo que lo mantuvo en una incubadora durante su primer año de vida. Sus padres siempre intentaban darle ánimos, diciéndole que si había logrado superar eso, podría hacer cualquier cosa en la vida. Pero él no lo creía así, el hecho de haber sobrevivido una vez no quería decir que tendría la misma suerte dos veces.

—Una vuelta rápida será lo mejor… —murmuró. Antes de salir de la vacía habitación le dirigió una mirada a su celular, en su pecho se ocultaba el anhelo de querer escuchar el tono nuevamente, de que un mensaje lo detuviera. Pero nada ocurrió, así que simplemente lo ignoró. Dentro de su burbuja de mala suerte no había lugar para alguien con una vida plena.

En su mente el recuerdo de su habitación era distante, hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a casa y sintió pánico al pensar que no podría ver el mural marino que había logrado hacer cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Recordaba que contra los deseos de su sobreprotectora madre, su padre le había llevado las pinturas y lo había ayudado a decorar su cuarto. Esa fue la primera vez que había logrado hacer algo por sí mismo, sin ser retrasado por un dolor en el pecho o una recaída.

—Quisiera regresar pronto a casa… —comentó en voz suave para sí mismo, sabiendo que su deseo no sería escuchado…

Los hospitales eran terriblemente aburridos, tan insípidos y monocromos. No eran un lugar indicado para que un chico viviera. Esas paredes blancas, esos suelos grises, el duro colchón de las camillas o de las camas, incluso la comida apestaba, ni que decir del ambiente depresivo que rodeaba todo el lugar. Tampoco las áreas verdes eran un buen lugar para el de cabellos cian, que solía vagar por los jardines sin pensar en nada. Todo en ese lugar lo hacía sentir preso, si era un ángel –como lo consideraban sus padres –seguramente tendría unas alas encadenas al suelo.

Y durante su paseo, simplemente no había podido dejar de pensar en su celular, que se había quedado abandonado en su cuarto. Un impulso lo hizo empezar a caminar de regreso. No había visto nada nuevo, la ancianita con cáncer alimentaba a las palomas, el chico en sillas de ruedas hablaba con los árboles y la chica ciega seguía sentada sobre la grama con una flor en mano. No es que el paisaje no hubiese cambiado, antes había más personas, pero estas habían muerto o sido dadas de alta.

Ai se preguntaba cuál sería su destino en esa prisión.

Ranmaru Kurosaki sonreía triunfante después de haber ganado el juego de futbol esa mañana. Había entrenado duramente con su equipo amateur, solamente para conseguir pasar a la siguiente ronda del torneo entre escuelas. Siempre había disfrutado de los deportes al aire libre, y ese día le había ido terriblemente bien.

En su vida no había tiempo para detenerse, siempre había un camino que seguir, incluso si debía abrir las puertas a la fuerza. Y vaya que no le costaba romper las reglas para obtener lo que quería siempre.

—Pareces de muy buen humor Ran-chan~ —murmuró un amable castaño desde uno de los lados del peliplata. Sus orbes grises eran tan sinceros como siempre.

—Obviamente, Reiji. Ganamos con una abrasadora ventaja —anunció con una sonrisa ladina mientras su mirada bicolor brillaba. Definitivamente su heterocromía era uno de sus rasgos más llamativos: plata y rosa.

—Pensé que estabas feliz porque le estabas escribiendo a tu novia —se burló mientras esquivaba el golpecito que el contrario pensaba darle.

—No seas idiota, simplemente me equivoque de número. Cosa que no hubiese ocurrido si alguien no se hubiese quedado dormido —suspiró levemente, realmente le molestaba lo despreocupado que era su amigo.

—No sé para qué te molestas en invitarlo siquiera —un alto rubio de orbes celestes se secaba el rostro con una toalla.

—Sabes que si no viniera nos faltaría un jugador para ser un equipo —aclaró el peliplata.

—Qué crueles son ustedes —Reiji hizo un leve puchero antes de sonreírles.

—Si vinieras a la hora, nadie sería malo contigo —Ren les sonrió con tranquilidad —. Bueno, me voy. Nos veremos mañana —anunció, moviendo su diestra en señal de despedida.

—Ah… ¡Espera! Voy contigo, Ren —anunció el castaño con una sonrisa despreocupada —. Nos vemos Ran-chan~

—Bien, hasta mañana —comentó Ranmaru con una leve sonrisa. No dudó en despedirse con una mano, ante de tomar sus cosas y empezar a caminar —. Oh, es cierto… —buscó entre sus cosas el celular, no le había respondido al desconocido.

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: Perdón_

 _Perdona, el calentamiento empezó antes. ¿En serio? ¿Tus padres no te dejan?_

 _Por cierto, ¡Ganamos! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos :D_

 _Hora: 11:00 am_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Me alegro_

 _No, es algo un poco más complicado que eso._

 _Hora: 11:10 am_

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: Bien_

 _¿Más complicado? ¿Estás enfermo?_

 _Siento haberte molestado esta mañana con mi mensaje_

 _Hora: 11:20 am_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Lo siento…_

 _Sí, vivo en un hospital por ahora. Así que no puedo salir._

 _No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan._

 _Hora: 11: 24 am_

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: Qué_

 _¿En serio? No creí que en verdad lo estuvieses…_

 _¿No te sientes solo allí?_

 _Hora: 11:35 am_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Lo siento…_

 _En serio… Debido a mi enfermedad no puedo salir._

 _Oh, pero no tienes que preocuparte por ello… No es como si fuese asunto tuyo. Y no quiero la lástima de un desconocido…_

 _Así que si no lo mencionamos es mejor para mí… Bueno, creo que sería estúpido si no me sintiera solo, pero estoy acostumbrado._

 _Hora: 11:37 am_

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: Está bien_

 _Si eso te deja estar tranquilo_ _No te tengo lástima, no tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva._

 _¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el hospital?_

 _Hora: 11:40 am_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Lo siento…_

 _Lo siento, me es difícil no ponerme a la defensiva…_

 _Cuando era pequeño venía con regularidad pero desde hace casi dos años vivo en el hospital. ¿No es patético?_

 _Hora: 11:45 am_

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: No lo es_

 _Tranquilo, está bien._

 _No pienso que lo sea, no es tu culpa. Además, de seguro en cualquier momento te dan de alta._

 _Hora: 11:55 am_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: No lo creo._

 _Es posible que nunca me den de alta, quieren probar un tratamiento experimental en mí, porque la medicina actual no puede hacer nada por mi condición._

 _Seguro moriré, así que está bien si no hablamos de nuevo… Me hizo un poco feliz poder conversar con alguien._

 _Hora: 12:00 pm_

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: Negativo_

 _Qué persona más difícil eres, no es como si eso estuviese escrito ya._

 _¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Si estás tan seguro de que vas a morir, no hay una diferencia si lo haces o no… Por lo menos podrás que lo intentaste en el más allá :D_

 _Hora: 12:10 pm_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Iluso_

 _Tienes un sentido del humor escalofriante._

 _Hora: 12:13 pm_

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: Negativo_

 _No te cuesta nada, de todas maneras ya estás allí. Y no puedes decir con certeza que no funcionara._

 _De verdad serás patético si ni siquiera intentas sobrevivir._

 _Hora: 12:15 pm_

El joven de orbes claros simplemente sonrió con levedad, ¿cómo aquel mensaje podía hacerlo pensar tanto? No lo sabía. No era consciente de la razón por la cual incluso pensaba en dejar que probaran el tratamiento experimental en él.

 _ **No puedo creer que esté sonriendo por algo así… Es tan tremendamente ilógico… Pero él no está del todo equivocado, el hecho de que lo haga o no, no va a afectar nada en mi condición, porque no tengo cura**_ Normalmente nunca le prestaba atención a las palabras de los médicos, mucho menos a las de sus padres. Y entonces… ¿Qué tenía ese desconocido que lo hacía recapacitar?

Ah… Nunca se había considerado una persona idiota, pero lo había sido. Lo que necesitaba no eran palabras de ánimos de personas que le tuviesen lástima o lo amaran, lo que necesitaba era una bofetada de realidad dicha por alguien carente de lazos hacia su persona.

Ese día cuando el médico fue a visitar a Ai Mikaze, se sorprendió el escuchar una positiva ante su ofrecimiento sobre un nuevo tratamiento.

Ranmaru miraba su celular, pero parecía que la persona al otro lado no iba a contestarle nunca —. Parece que se molestó, tal vez no debí ser rudo con él. Después de todo, ya debe ser bastante difícil estar encerrado todo el día…

Por un momento, un viejo recuerdo volvió por su mente, la sombra de una persona que siempre los observaba jugar en primaria. Hizo un esfuerzo para buscar más lejos, pero no había nada más que una silueta borrosa que viajaba de salón en salón con lentitud, que se sentaba bajo un árbol a comer el almuerzo, y que las pocas veces que lo había visto interactuar con alguien, parecía arrogante.

 _ **Deben ser imaginaciones mías, no recuerdo a nadie enfermo. Tampoco puedo recordar si es una ilusión de mi mente o en verdad existió esa figura borrosa. De todas maneras no importa**_

Él no necesitaba mirar al pasado, nada bueno venía de eso. Además, tenía que preocuparse en esos momentos de algo más importante: su cena.

Sus padres vivían en el extranjero, y él debía valerse por sí mismo. Así que la etapa de vivir a base de ramen instantáneo ya había sido superada hace tiempo.

—Debería ser ilegal tener hijos para lanzarlos a vivir por su cuenta tan pronto como pudiesen —gruñó para sí mismo, antes de levantarse con pereza del sillón de semicuero negro que adornaba la sala. Su apartamento era amplio, con muebles negros sobre el piso, que era de cerámica blanca. Cuando las sillas o sillones no eran monocromáticos, presentaban una tonalidad marrón. Además de eso tenía varios cuadros de paisajes, entre todos había uno que le gustaba mucho más que el resto: el de un ángel que parecía haber caído al mar. Le gustaba tanto como lo hacía sentir triste, pues las alas de este eran atrapadas por una red de pesca abandonada, y junto a los peces atrapados, el ángel estaba destinado a perecer.

Sin embargo, el sol del paisaje seguía brillando, el cielo estaba despejado a excepción de un par de nubes regadas, y los peces que no caían en la trampa, seguían nadando. Ahora que lo recordaba, definitivamente tenía gustos escalofriantes. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar la manera en la que el contrario había llamado a su humor.

—"Porque el mundo seguirá girando, incluso si ya no estás en él" —había entre sus amigos uno que solía repetir mucho eso, aunque ninguno nunca le prestaba atención. Su madurez lo hacía perderse del pensamiento infantil que muchos querían mantener a sus 20 años. No eran adultos, no eran niños, estaban en un punto intermedio y eso era genial.

Un par de semanas después, el joven de cabellos y ojos cian, seguía dentro de las cuatro paredes blancas que constituían su habitación. Últimamente su semblante se veía más vivo, y eso no hacía más que alegrar a sus progenitores y a sus médicos, que se morían de ganas por llamarlo: un milagro de la ciencia.

Claramente se sentía mejor, incluso el cadáver que veía en su espejo parecía haber recobrado el alma.

—Esto es escalofriante, pareciera como si hubiese vuelto de la misma muerte —murmuró para sí mismo mientras acariciaba con lentitud el borde del espejo, sin creer que en dos semanas su palidez había disminuido, dejando que hasta un leve sonrojo se mostrara.

Pero nada había cambiado, incluso si lucía mejor, no podía salir. No podía ser libre.

Por eso como siempre –desde el momento en que había conocido a su amigo secreto, como solía llamarlo- se encontraba escribiéndole a la persona que estaba pendiente de su progreso.

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Mejorando_

 _Hoy me veo mejor, los médicos están contentos con el progreso._

 _Sin embargo, sigo encerrado. Nada ha cambiado. Adiós_

 _Hora: 3:23 pm_

Ai a veces no sabía si debía burlarse de sí mismo. Era algo estúpido, estar tan apegado a un desconocido. ¿Qué se supone que era? ¿Una doncella? ¡Claro que no!

Pero seguía una y otra vez acudiendo a esa persona, como si de esa forma el vacío que sentía en su pecho fuese a llenarse. ¿Y por qué no? Incluso si no se decían sus nombres o se conocían, eran amigos. Que hablaban de trivialidades, de asuntos serios o cualquier cosa que les ocurriera.

De alguna manera, ambas partes habían encontrado la forma de obtener comprensión a través de la otra.

9XXXXXXXX5 número desconocido

 _Asunto: Te lo dije_

 _Qué impaciente eres, obviamente eso no va a ocurrir de un momento a otro._

 _Además, has estado siempre allí. Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado_

 _Hora: 3:45 pm_

Ranmaru sonreía tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia una cita con el traumatólogo, durante el partido del día anterior se había hecho un esguince. Y sus compañeros no lo dejarían en paz hasta que lo revisara un especialista.

Por supuesto, al entrar a ese horrible edificio empezó a sentirse incómodo. No le gustaban para nada los hospitales, las curas siempre eran dolorosas y los médicos parecían querer dejarlo seco al sacarle la sangre. Qué terribles experiencias había vivido allí durante su traviesa infancia.

 _3XXXXXXXX1 número desconocido_

 _Asunto: Quiero salir_

 _Justamente por eso, quiero darme prisa y salir corriendo de aquí._

 _El olor a enfermo es terrible, la decoración, por no mencionar la comida. Quiero salir._

 _Hora: 3:58_

El peliplata sonrió estúpidamente al ver la pantalla de su celular, y mientras la ojeaba, terminó por mirar a los lados. Estaba en un pasillo solitario, y parecía que no había seguido hacia la recepción.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —se preguntó de mala gana. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado.

Comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado, buscando la salida hacia la recepción, y cuando fue a voltear por uno de los pasillos su cuerpo chocó contra algo suave. Y al volver la vista al frente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una linda chica.

— ¡Ten cuidado por donde vas! —se quejó cierto chico de cabellos cian mientras fruncía el ceño —. ¿Qué me ves tanto?

— ¿Eres un chico? —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntar mientras veía a ese chico lindo con bata de hospital.

Inmediatamente el de orbes claros se sintió sumamente indignado ¿cómo se atrevía ese a creerlo mujer? —. Obviamente soy un chico.

Ranmaru no pudo contenerse y soltó una risa. ¡Vaya estafa! Ese chico con un rostro tan adorable y una personalidad terrible —. Siento arruinar tu ilusión, pero no es obvio.

—Jun… No me importa lo que un extraño piense de mi apariencia. Con tu permiso —comentó, antes de golpear su hombro para seguir caminando. Iba a dar una vuelta, a la espera de que su celular volviese a recibir un mensaje mientras no estaba.

Al ver que su oportunidad de guiarse estaba huyendo, lo sujetó suavemente del brazo, haciendo que se volviera hacia él —. Antes de irte, ¿Puedes decirme por donde llego a recepción o el consultorio del traumatólogo?

— ¿Qué? —inevitablemente estaba de malas. Aquel estúpido hombre lo había confundido con una mujer, y ahora tenía el descaro de preguntarle una dirección —. Debes ir por aquí hasta el final, cruzar a la derecha y ya. Creo que hasta alguien ciego como tú podría hacerlo.

—Bien, te dejo para que sigas confundiendo al mundo con tu sexualidad.

Ai Mikaze le lanzó una feroz mirada, antes de continuar con su caminata. Lo ignoraría… Y sin embargo su subconsciente lo hizo voltear, logrando divisar la ancha espalda ajena alejarse de su posición. En ese momento, recordó claramente que ya había visto esa espalda antes, durante primaria… Esa misma espalda corría sin detenerse en la cancha, caía y volvía a ponerse de pie luego de haberse sacudido las rodillas.

—No importa, no es como si alguien fuese a recordarme —murmuró para sí, antes de disponerse a continuar hacia el patio.

Más tarde, ambos se reirían muchas veces de ese día.

El día que los desconocidos que intercambiaban mensajes se chocaron sin saberlo.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, casi como los árboles fueron deshaciéndose de sus hojas para quedarse desnudos a la espera del invierno cercano. Diciembre llegó a lo grande, con una poderosa nevada que cubrió Tokyo con una manta blanca de pureza, pero había cierto joven que parecía haberse marchitado al igual que las plantas por el frío.

Con la llegada de la primera nevada, olvidó lo que era caminar por los pasillos, siendo recluido en su habitación luego de un desvanecimiento en el patio. El joven de orbes cian se encontraba sentado en su cama, viendo el paso de los días, como si se tratara de una película muy interesante.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Justo cuando creía que la esperanza existía… —murmuró para sí, sin quitar la mirada de ese cristal que lo separaba del hermoso paisaje. En su inocencia había creía que ese año por fin podría hacer un ángel de nieve pero parecía que no se podría... No… Aún quería hacerlo, quería salir y jugar como todos en la nieve.

Aquel deseo había surgido nuevamente después de haberse estado mandando mensajes con Raku. Ya no eran dos desconocidos sin nombre, o por lo menos sin un apodo… Así como el contrario le había dicho que lo llamara de esa manera, él mismo le había dicho que podía llamarlo Aika. Seguramente pensaría que era una chica, pero no importaba. Su encuentro nunca ocurriría.

Había descubierto que era un joven saludable, que disfrutaba de una salud plena y mucha energía. Era todo lo contrario a él, que terminaría volviéndose un fantasma para todos los que alguna vez lo vieron de lejos Todo eso estaba bien, porque su condena nunca cambiaría. Seguiría en ese hospital hasta el día en que la muerte llegara a visitarlo… Eso era lo que creía.

9XXXXXXXX5 Raku

 _Asunto: Navidad_

 _¡Hey, Aika! Se acerca la navidad ¿Ya decidiste que le vas a pedir a Santa este año?_

 _Hora: 6:45 pm_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 Aika_

 _Asunto: Grinch_

 _No voy a pedir nada, Santa no existe. Además, lo que quiero no es algo que mis padres vayan a darme_

 _Hora: 6:50 pm_

9XXXXXXXX5 Raku

 _Asunto: Navidad_

 _Lo único que te va a llevar con esa actitud es carbón o piedras. En serio ¿Qué vas a pedir esta navidad?_

 _Ya sabes, dicen que cosas buenas pasan cuando nieva en diciembre :/_

 _Hora: 6:55 pm_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 Aika_

 _Asunto: Grinch_

 _No voy a pedir nada. Bueno, si pudiese pedir algo…_

 _Quiero hacer un ángel de nieve._

 _Hora: 6:58 pm_

9XXXXXXXX5 Raku

 _Asunto: Navidad_

 _¿Solo eso? Quién diría que tienes un deseo tan simple_

 _Seguro que podrás hacerlo, solo debes salir_

 _Hora: 7:00 pm_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 Aika_

 _Asunto: Grinch_

 _No puedo salir, no puedo hacer nada más que ver por la ventana como hasta la niña ciega disfruta de la sensación de la nieve mientras yo me pudro en este cuarto._

 _Hora: 7:15 pm_

 _Ranmaru disfrutaba la vista de una cancha cubierta de nieve, seguramente ese invierno iban a tener muchas guerras de nieve con los equipos. Sin embargo, el mensaje de cierto amigo desconocido, lo hizo preocuparse. Había tardado en contestar, por lo que seguramente había pensado mucho la respuesta, y de alguna manera… Cuando leía esas palabras, sentía una inmensa tristeza provenir de ellas._

 _ **Es solo un mensaje…**_ se repitió mentalmente para no pensarlo mucho. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si Aika estaría llorando…

9XXXXXXXX5 Raku

 _Asunto: Navidad_

 _Yo este año pedí ganar todos los partidos_

 _¿No es un buen deseo?_

 _Hora: 7:24 pm_

Ese fue el último mensaje que recibió el ojicían esa noche, no quería responderlo, porque nada tenía que decir.

Qué afortunado era esa persona que podía jugar libremente sin ninguna preocupación. ¿Cómo se sentiría esa persona si le decía que la envidiaba? No lo sabía. No quería decirlo, porque así como había llegado, podía desaparecer.

—Pronto será navidad… Pero el paisaje en esa ventana no ha cambiado desde hace muchos días… Estoy cansado —murmuró con voz suave, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia el cristal. Se asomó por la ventana, siendo capaz de ver la espalda que conocía. No recordaba el nombre del niño peliplata, que ahora era un chico robusto. Pero sabía que en aquella época era muy popular con todos, incluso cuando carecía de tacto.

Como si fuera un instinto natural, abrió con sus delgadas manos la ventana, recibiendo un soplo de brisa justamente en el rostro. Sus cabellos se mecieron y un par de copos de nieve se pegaron a ellos para derretirse con la misma facilidad. Sonrió, ese momento efímero era felicidad.

Olvidando el mundo que lo rodeaba, olvidando sus problemas y simplemente respirando aire puro… En ese momento el joven de cabellos cian, deseó que su tormento acabara pronto.

Por su parte Kurosaki Ranmaru se dirigía a planear un evento especial para el 24 de diciembre, había hablado con sus amigos para pedirles ayuda sobre cierto tema que había ocultado con recelo hasta ese momento: la existencia de un amigo desconocido.

Al principio, Reiji se había negado, pero con ayuda de Ren había terminado por convencerlo. Su plan era un poco loco, e incluso riesgoso, pero no importaba. Las puertas estaban allí para romperse, y si la cerradura no cedía simplemente había que partirla.

Así fue como los caminos de ambos jóvenes seguían extendiéndose paralelamente bajo el cielo, pero uno de ellos había forzado un cruce. Tal vez por ocio, o simple capricho, pero sus caminos encontraron el punto común.

Un 24 de diciembre casi a media noche, dos figuras se encontraban corriendo hacia el parque más cercano.

— ¡Espera! D… Déjame respirar —jadeó Ai Mikaze con las mejillas sonrojadas y los cabellos desordenados.

—Lo siento, lo siento ¡Jajaja! —el peliplata se echó a reír mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, siendo recibido por una acolchada capa de nieve —. Eso esto es lo más loco que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

El menor tosió suavemente mientras se llevaba ambas manos cubiertas por guantes hacia el rostro. Acababa de ser secuestrado por su amigo desconocido mientras los amigos de este distraían a todos en el hospital. Y ahora estaba fuera, con una amplia gabardina azul y unos botines hasta sus rodillas —. Estás loco… De verdad…

—Oh, pero Santa te está dando tu regalo de Navidad, señor Grinch –se burló el mayor con una sonrisa ladina. Las coincidencias eran realmente raras, y pues resultó que el niño gruñón del hospital era su Aika.

—No puedo creer que tu fuera Raku… Esto es como una broma de mal gusto —aseguró, antes de simplemente cerrar los ojos y suspirar —. Eres igual que cuando íbamos a primaria.

—Ah… Entonces sí existía el fantasma de mis recuerdos —comentó el de mirada bicolor con una sonrisa relajada. Ya estaban afuera, y pensaba pasar la navidad con ese pequeño chico.

—Sí, fui un fantasma mucho tiempo. No me sorprende que no me recuerdes, nadie lo hace, nunca pasaba mucho tiempo en la escuela de todas formas —lentamente tomó asiento junto al contrario.

—Bueno, ahora que por fin nos encontramos cara a cara. Kurosaki Ranmaru, un placer conocerte, Mikaze Ai.

—También es un placer conocerte para mí… Gracias —murmuró, antes de voltear hacia el lado contrario. Un intento inútil por cubrir el sonrojo que delataba su vergüenza.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa aún más amplia se adueñó de sus labios. Estaba irremediablemente feliz, claro, era estúpido, lo sabía. Pero estaba bien ser estúpido mientras fuera feliz —. De nada, tengamos una blanca navidad juntos, Ai.

—Sí —con suavidad se recostó sobre el suelo, le dolía un poco el pecho, y posiblemente regresaría al hospital para nunca volver a salir, pero su deseo de navidad estaba allí. Se había vuelto realidad.

Miró al contrario y con calma empezó a mover sus brazos y sus piernas. Pronto él de cabellos cian lo siguió, y apenas se levantaron, dos ángeles de nieve habían nacido —. ¿No son bonitos?

— ¡Claro que lo son! —esa emoción era tan extraña en él que seguramente sus padres se hubiesen asustado al verlo con una sonrisa alegre y esos orbes brillando de emoción.

—Vamos, hagamos un muñeco de nieve —con suavidad acarició la cabeza ajena, recibiendo un leve puchero. Nunca creyó que ese apático joven le mostraría una expresión como esa, pero tenía sentido. Estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, estaba viviendo la juventud que no había podido vivir hasta ahora.

— ¿En serio? Eso quiero hacerlo —aseguró con voz suave y con calma empezó a seguirlo. En ese momento pudo notar a algunas parejas que paseaban tomadas de la mano, o que se habían sentado en un banco a besarse, tal vez calentarse un poco… Ah, qué vergüenza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿También quieres que seamos una pareja juguetona? —se burló el peliplata mientras empezaba a formar una enorme bola de nieve con sus manos.

—No seas ridículo, solo apreciaba el paisaje —comentó con voz suave mientras dirigía su mirada por el parque, los árboles sin hojas, el blanco suelo, el cielo oscuro y los puros copos que seguían cayendo, apilándose para desaparecer con el inicio del verano —. ¿Yo también voy a desaparecer cuando llegue el verano? —preguntó, antes de agacharse y empezar a formar la bola de nieve que sería la cabeza de su muñeco.

—No lo creo, has mejorado bastante ¿No? ¿Quieres desaparecer? —no pensaba prestarle atención a esos pensamientos tan deprimentes, en algún momento ese chico se daría cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Se recuperaría y eventualmente sería libre.

—Bueno sí… Pero no lo suficiente… Obviamente no quiero desaparecer, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir. Pero si es imposible, lo es.

—Si es imposible, solamente debes hacerlo posible. Tú creías que no ibas a poder salir del hospital ¿No?

—No iba a poder…

—Pero estás afuera, hiciste un ángel de nieve y estamos haciendo un muñeco.

—Pero esa no era la trama original de esta historia…

—Solo debías romper la puerta —el peliplata sacó de su bolso unos botones, una zanahoria y una bufanda —. Es tu historia, tú decides si quiere modificarla.

—Eres bueno rompiendo puertas —comentó con una leve sonrisa, antes de ayudar al contrario a subir la cabeza del muñeco. Y como un pequeño niño empezó a ponerle todos los detalles. Una nariz de zanahoria, unos ojos de botones y una bufanda. Ese momento, era también: felicidad.

— ¿Quieres que rompa las tuyas también? Porque puedo hacerlo, si pones de tu parte, claro —en ese momento no había podido quitarle la vista de encima a Ai. Los finos rasgos de su rostro, su blanca piel, su delgado cuerpo y esas pequeñas manos… Estaba experimentando el mismo deja vú que sintió la primera vez que se encontró a sí mismo imaginándose en una cita con Aika.

—Es mucho trabajo… —con calma subió su tranquila mirada hacia el contrario. Sus cabellos desordenados, sus amplios hombros. Ah… Y no se había detenido a mirar la gabardina de correas negra que llevaba, le quedaba genial… Sacudió su cabeza, despejando su mente.

—Puedo con él, pero depende de ti. Si quieres volverte todo un rebelde, podrías ser libre —le aseguró antes de tomar su mano, para guiarlo hacia la siguiente parada. El tiempo corría, y aunque tenía varias cosas planeadas, siempre podían descubrirlos y obligarlo a entregar al menor.

—Puede que ser un rebelde no sea tan malo… —sus orbes se desviaron hacia el lugar en donde su mano estaba unida con la ajena, se vio deseando que esa fuga durara para siempre. Ah… Debía rendirse, se había enamorado de la idea de tener un amigo, le gustaba el sentimiento en su pecho que nacía cuando hablaba con Raku… Y, por muy estúpido e ilógico que fuera, quería a Ranmaru.

—Ves, ya estás viéndote mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes? Si algo está mal debes decírmelo de inmediato.

—No me siento mal… Quiero seguir viendo todo, así que no me lleves al hospital todavía —la desesperación estaba impresa tanto en su rostro como en el tono de su voz. No quería regresar todavía, había muchas cosas que quería ver aún.

—Entonces vayamos a la mejor parte —aseguró con una sonrisa confiada. Él nunca miraba atrás, siempre iba hacia delante, siempre iba por el primer puesto de todo en la vida. Por eso llevaría al contrario a ver cosas que de otra manera no disfrutaría.

Ambos caminaban por el paisaje congelado, olvidándose de cualquier cosa fuera de su burbuja. En ese momento Ai no era un paciente eterno de un hospital, y Ranmaru no era el chico que lo podía todo. No, simplemente eran dos personas que querían entenderse yendo a buscar un momento de felicidad.

Pero fuera de la burbuja de esos dos jóvenes, había una buena noticia esperando a Ai en el hospital. Un regalo de navidad, que era la causa por la cual no era buscado por nadie. En los últimos exámenes su condición inmunológica se había mostrado normal, y su corazón había empezado a trabajar mejor gracias al tratamiento.

Ese era un pequeño milagro de navidad que no podría recibir hasta que regresara del paraíso en el que estaba metido en ese momento.

En una plaza cercana al parque en el que se encontraban, un enorme árbol de navidad se alzaba muy por encima de las cabezas de los peatones. Pocas parejas eran las que se quedaban apreciándolo durante mucho tiempo, como era el caso de Ranmaru y de Ai, que se divertían únicamente compartiendo espacio.

—Es precioso —todo alrededor de ese árbol parecía ser mágico, las luces, los adornos, esa estrella que brillaba con fuerza en la copa del pino. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

—Lo es, ¿volverías a dejar que te secuestre? Esta vez a uno de mis juegos —sonrió.

—No me voy a negar… —comentó el menor, cuya atención pronto se fue hacia el cielo, donde varios cohetes explotaban. Iluminando el cielo con hermosos tonos.

La mirada bicolor del mayor había seguido la dirección de la ajena, y apenas este se sumergió en un mundo lejano al suyo. Se movió, tomando con sus labios los ajenos. En ese momento supo que estaba condenado, no podría escapar del hechizo de que ese ángel había lanzado en él.

Su mente quedó completamente en blanco al sentir algo extraño sobre sus labios, y tardó en notar que se trataba de la boca del peliplata. Inevitablemente sus orbes se abrieron, y con la misma rapidez se entrecerraron hasta que el contrario se separó, pocos segundos después —. La navidad del año que viene… Volvamos a pasarla juntos… —comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas antes de bajar la mirada.

—Y la que viene también…

Sin darse cuenta, la mano del más bajo se aferró a la ajena, encontrándola cálida. Esa mano, definitivamente no iba a soltarla.

9XXXXXXXX5 Ranmaru

 _Asunto: Reunión_

 _Este año debemos celebrar nuestro aniversario en el mismo sitio_

 _¿Qué vas a pedirle a Santa este año?_

 _Hora: 4:05 pm_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 Ai_

 _Asunto: Bien_

 _Quiero ver de nuevo los fuegos artificiales, así que me parece bien_

 _Este año, le voy a pedir a Santa otra navidad juntos._

 _Hora: 4:07 pm_

9XXXXXXXX5 Ranmaru

 _Asunto: Reunión_

 _Sí, compraré una tarta antes de recogerte entonces._

 _Oh, eso es tan adorable. Te recompensaré apropiadamente después por ser tan lindo._

 _Santa seguramente va a escuchar tu deseo este año también._

 _Hora: 4:10 pm_

 _3XXXXXXXX1 Ai_

 _Asunto: Genial_

 _Sí, le diré a mamá que preparé unos emparedados para nosotros también._

 _Sí, Santa será bueno conmigo este año también… Porque soy un buen ángel ¿No?_

 _Hora: 4:12 pm_

9XXXXXXXX5 Ranmaru

 _Asunto: Reunión_

 _Suena bien para mí._

 _Yo diría que más bien un pequeño demonio…._

 _Tengamos una blanca y brillante navidad este año también._

 _Hora: 4:14 pm_


End file.
